Lost Past
by Shaman Shinobi
Summary: Rewritten The Runaways, new pairings! First chapter will be the same, second chapter will have similarities, same with third. NaruHina! T for safety.
1. Prologue

_**SS- HAPPY ALMOST VALENTINES! 2012 is here! Chapter three will be out really soon. Thanks!**_

_**Disclamer – I don't own Naruto! If I did, the manga would be drawn horribly! I only own my 2 OC's.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 10<strong>__**th**_

_**The Kyuubi Attack**_

Minato Namikaze was fuming with rage. Madara was controlling the Kyuubi to attack his village, and Kushina was missing! All he could do was hope. Hope for her safety, his baby that he was holding this second's safety, and the village's safety too. Meanwhile, Kushina was worried. She knew the second baby was coming, but she did not have time to tell Minato as he took their baby, Naruto, away for the sealing. Her only hope was her village, Eddy. Finding her sister, Kushina delivered her second child, and named her Maiya. "Keep her safe, and give her my Uzumaki swirl necklace," She panted, and then turned to Maiya. "Be a good girl for your mother and father, and be nice to the Uchiha clan heads Fugaku and Mikoto, as they are your godparents. I love you so much, forgive me." She kissed her small head, and then raced back to where Minato was. _Kya must be possessed by Madara! _She reunited with her husband, and used the last of her strength to form the wind chains to stop the Kyuubi's tails from impaling her son. As Minato finished the sealing, they both said their goodbyes to Naruto. As a white light engulfed Kushina and Minato was being devoured by Shingami, Kushina whispered to him, "Minato, I had another child. I named her Maiya, she is with the Uzumaki's now." Minato looked at her with tears in his eyes, a mixture of sadness and joyfulness. Then, they both parted from the world, the only things left of them were two twins, both crying for their parents.

_**Six Years Later**_

_**In Eddy, the village hidden in the whirlpools**_

Maiya Uzumaki fidgeted. "Honestly, Maiya! Hold still! I still have a ways to go with your sealing and so little time!" her aunt chastised. "But I'm bored! And why are you even sealing my memories in a month, and what do you mean by so little time? Is something going to happen?" Maiya asked her aunt. "Yes, but it's not good. The same man that killed your mother and father…..is coming here. I can't have you remembering the painful events that will occur. Do not fret, we will always be with you." She concluded. Tears began to well up in Maiya's eyes. "He can't be coming, he can't! Why is he coming?" she began to sob. Letting a few stray tears stream down her face, Maiya's aunt shook her head, and then told Maiya to hold still as she finished up the sealing. Suddenly, all the markings on her face and neck began to glow green. "Okay, it's all done." The aunt said, then gave Maiya a necklace with a blue swirl pendant. "This was your mother's, wear it, and may you never forget us. When this is all over, please find your brother, Naruto. He has Kya sealed with in him, and has the same blond hair and blue eyes as you." Maiya put the necklace over her head, and started to sob. "I'm so sorry Maiya, but I will have to put a paralysis tag on you. If Madara thinks you're already dead, then he won't hurt you." Maiya's aunt started to weep as she dug out the tag, and swiftly stuck it onto Maiya's back, causing Maiya to fall facing upwards. Then, Madara came and put them all under his **Tsukuyomi** and slaughtered everyone, leaving the Uzumaki village in ruins, with Madara nowhere to be found afterwards. Even though Maiya had a tag on her, she was put under the Tsukuyomi and felt the endless pain it caused her. As the tag wore off, Maiya promptly got off of the ground, and looked around. Thousands of tears fell from her eyes. There were rivers of blood surrounding her, and lifeless bodies stared back at her, people she knew, her one and only family. She screamed, a heart wrenching scream, and continued to scream and sob. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. "Who's there? Come to finish me off, Madara?" she asked venomously.

"No, I just came to talk. The name's Itachi Uchiha." Maiya turned around, and saw a male person with dark, straight, long hair walking up to her. "I see your clan got slaughtered too. I just killed my own, excluding my younger brother." Maiya didn't know what to say. She was so confused. _Why would he slaughter his own clan, but leave his younger brother to bear that burden?_ As if reading her mind, Itachi explained. "The council of the Uchiha was planning a coup d'etat, or an overthrow of Konoha's government. Danzo told me to slaughter the Uchiha, and I did so, partially hating the Uchiha for becoming so corrupted, and also hating my father, the clan head, for not having the courage to stop the council. But, I just couldn't bring myself to kill my little brother, Sasuke. Doing that, I told him to avenge the clan by killing me, making him a hero. You should go to Konoha, and enroll in their academy; you'll probably see him there. Try being friends with him, you both share a common burden." Itachi finished, walking away. "Get stronger, and then you will be able to kill Madara's associates, me being one on them. Good luck! The next time we meet, we will be enemies." Itachi yelled out to her. Maiya's eyes widened. She felt hatred for Madara, but confusion for Itachi. She sighed, and began to cry again.

"Time to bury all the people I know here, and then try to find things in all the rubble." She said out loud to herself. Finishing the mass burial, she began to look for one book that had interested her so, "The Book of Sealing", by someone named Minato Namikaze. She put that in a small brown sack she found, along with some money, brown hair dye, and a brush. _I'll need the hair dye for disguising myself in Konoha, because if I go there with blonde hair like my brother's, people might ask questions. Better to have brown, dull hair then bright blonde._ Knowing she had a month before all her memories were erased, she began to train.

_**One Month Later **_

_**Nearing Konoha**_

A brown haired Maiya walked on the path to Konoha, with her small female fox lying on her head. It was very lucky that she had found Mimi during her training, and it was surprising to find out that the small fox she encountered was the sister of the Kitsune sealed within her brother. It was also nice to be able to talk with Mimi, because somehow, Maiya could communicate with her. Sitting behind a nearby tree, she got out a scroll and some ink out of her small brown sack. _My time is running out, time to write a note to myself._ After she finished the letter, at the bottom she sealed important scrolls containing weapons, basic Justus, the hand signs, what to feed Mimi, and how to use the hair dye. Putting the ink and scroll away in the sack, she fell over, unconscious, the seal finally taking its toll. Mimi realized this and jumped off her head, and began to take out the silencing seals Maiya had made, to silence the screams she knew was to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SS - Sorry for taking such a long time with updating! Also sorry for no indentations on this chapter. Please head over to my profile and take the poll! Thanks, Sayonara!<strong>_


	2. Meeting Kya

**Shaman Shinobi - _THANK __YOU __ALTHERON __FOR __GIVING __ME __INSPIRATION __FOR __THIS __NEW __REVISED __CHAPTER __ONE!__...You__'__re __a __nice __guy __Altheron... _:P**

**I would also like to thank my wonderful editor!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! **

**Check out my profile page and take the poll! The pairing in the lead is Gaara X Matsuri! Vote to support, or choose another pairing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha<strong>_

Today was the day that the Kyuubi attacked and destroyed Konoha, and look away the lives of many shinobi, including the great Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage. Also, today is the day that poor Naruto gets beat up the most out of the 365 days per year, because it's his birthday, and they believe that he is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Poor Naruto, he is being chased by villagers right now, and it's all my fault. If I wasn't stuck inside him healing him from all his injuries, I would be outside, beating the crud out of Konoha's villagers. Unfortunately, I'm still inside my Otouto, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get the demon! Let's finish what the Yondamie started! Kill the Kyuubi!" the villagers chanted as they closed in around a four year-old Naruto. _No..now __it__'__s __the __end __for __me. __Goodbye __Old __Man __Jiji, __goodbye __Ramen __stand __and __owners, __and __goodbye cruel, unforgiving __world. _Naruto closed his eyes as he gave in to the blows of death. _NO! __Come __on __Naruto, __don__'__t __be __like __that! __Get __up, __and __run, __run __for __your __life!_

Naruto's eyes snapped open_. __Those __were __not __my __thoughts, __but __she __makes __a __good __point._ He ran, the villagers practically on his heels. _You __can __do __it __**Otouto**! __Run __to __the __training __grounds, __hurry! _Naruto's brain nearly melted. No one had ever called him that before, no one had wanted him for their family, except Hokage Jiji. Whoever this Nee-chan of his was, he sure hoped she was real, and not a figment of his imagination. The screams died down, and with them the rapid beating of his heart slowed. He was in the training grounds; he lived for another day. Sighing, he lay his head down on the side of a tree, and fell asleep instantly.

Naruto smiled. He finally returned to his home, if anyone could call it that. The sewer system of his mind still seemed a lot more comforting than the world outside his head. _I __think __I __heard __the __voice __coming __from '__that __room'. _'That room' was the only room he had not looked in yet. He had felt a strange energy emanating from that room, and whatever was in there, he hadn't wanted to provoke it. Curiosity got the better of him. He walked over, slipped inside, and nearly fainted. Inside was a giant golden cage, with a paper tag on it with the Kanji for "seal". Positioning himself right next to the bars, he peered in. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked timidly.

"Naruto? Is that you?" he heard a feminine voice call out. Then, Naruto saw a huge fox with one, no, nine tails come out of the darkness. _Can __it __be? __Is __this __the __nine __tails __everyone __thinks __I __am? __She__'__s __to __blame __for __all __my __suffering? __She __looks __kind __though. _"Oh, silly me. I'll change into a more eye-pleasing form," the fox said. After a huge cloud of smoke, in the fox's place was a girl of eight years, with long red hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a long, royal red cloak. Underneath it was a t-shirt with a fox, fast asleep, on it, and pants that were easy to move around in. "I'm Kya, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox. I'm also the reason you've been getting beat up every day by the civilians. Naruto, I am so sorry. I wish I could have been there with you, and then maybe you would have stopped being beaten up so much." Kya finished, tears forming in her eyes. She slipped out of the cage and started to hug Naruto. Naruto was also crying, but hugged Kya back.

After she wiped his tears, he looked up at her with his stunning blue eyes and asked her, "Why did you attack Konoha? What did Konoha do to you?"

"Well, it's a long story," she started. "I was just walking around the Fire country in my human form like this, when this man jumped in front of me, and started to control me in a Genjustu using his **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. He was a Uchiha, and they have the Sharingan within them from birth. I'll tell you about all the clans later. Anyways, he controlled me to go back to my beastly form, with all my nine tails, even put a summoning on me, and made me destroy Konoha. Next thing I know, the Yondaime sealed me into you, I'm popped into this very roomy cage, and I see you running away from all these villagers who are trying to kill you since they don't know the truth, and they blame you for the damage I caused." Naruto looked up at her with an 'I get it now' face. "Also, this wasn't the first time he controlled me. Years ago, I was just playing around with my little sister and little brother. She was born a regular fox, but had the lifespan of tailed beasts like myself. My younger brother is the Ichibi no Shukaku. Suddenly, that same man appeared and controlled me. My siblings scattered, and I was freed by being sealed into your mother, Naruto." Naruto's eyes lit up at the word 'mother'. "Your mother was a very kind person, but had a big temper. But enough of my past, it's your birthday today! Today is a celebration! Let's wake up, so I can go get some presents!" Kya exclaimed, then grabbed Naruto's hand in hers and woke them both up.

Naruto awoke, with his head on the same tree as when he first went to sleep on. Everything was the same; the only difference was that Kya was right next to him! "Wait right here, and when I get back, you're going to have the best birthday ever!" Kya said, then skipped towards the village. Naruto smiled. _Is __this __what __it __feels __like __to __have __a __family, __and __to __be __loved? __What __a __wonderful __feeling._

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Otouto, I'm back!" Kya said, walking into the training grounds carrying 10 stacked presents. "Naruto?" She put down the presents and saw a snoring Naruto. "_Oh __Naruto, __only __you __would __be __able __to __sleep __on __your __birthday, __considering __how __little __appreciated __it __is._" She thought as she woke him up.

"Presents, awesome! I never got this many presents before!"Naruto exclaimed as he opened the first one. "Whoa, cool clothes!" He held up an orange and black jacket with blue swirls on the sides of the arms. The pants were orange. The next present contained a ton of kunai and shuriken. "Awesome!" He exclaimed. In the next box was a book on chakra control. Another book was in the next box. He held up the book. "Elemental Justus for Dummies!" it read. Naruto smiled a foxy smile. "I'm a dummy alright!" He opened the next present and held up another book. "You have me reading a lot of books, Nee-chan." He playfully complained. Kya just smiled. The book said, "Seals for Beginners!" A smaller present contained blank scrolls and seals with writing materials included. The boy picked up a medium box and was surprised at how heavy it was. "What's in this?" He cried. Inside were many training weights for the entire body. Another book was inside the next box, titled, "Justus for the Beginner to the Expert!" The next present was a book that had all the places and trails of the world including the hidden villages. Finally, the last present was 100 packets of ramen. Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of never going hungry again. He tackled his sister with a great bear hug. "Thank you so much! This is the greatest day of my entire life! When is your birthday? I will make it the best in your life!" He exclaimed with joyfulness. Kya hugged him back. "I love you Nee-chan." Naruto cried. "I love you too Otouto!" Kya cried back.

* * *

><p><strong>Otouto<strong>~ Little brother in Japanese

**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**~ The final, permanent, last form of the Sharingan, a bloodline of the Uchiha

SS- Thanks for reading! Again, thank you Altheron for helping me with this chapter! And thank you to my editor! Please review, they are very much appreciated, and go to my profile page to vote on the Gaara pairings! Also, sorry for the weird formatting, including no indents, something went wrong uploading this I think.

Thanks, bye!


End file.
